


Roly Poly Tonight

by sanative (definekjd)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Leashes, Master/Pet, Roleplay, Tribadism, no breathplay involved i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definekjd/pseuds/sanative
Summary: Sana's favourite way of unwinding after a long day at work is to indulge Dahyun in her roleplay fantasies.





	Roly Poly Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhezLlzHCM8). unbeta'ed. i saw [this thing](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DruNiUXVYAAHsdX.jpg) and for a long sec seriously thought she was wearing a COLLAR ON A LEASH I AM SO SORRY PLS FORGIVE mE

Dahyun is on the couch, browsing through the television when Sana finally gets home at half past ten.

She's tired, body aching from prolonged sitting and eyes burning. She wasn't expecting Dahyun to still be awake.

"Oh? Hey, baby," Dahyun greets, a bright smile on her face. She turns the television off.

Sana kicks her heels off and aside, trying not to winch at her sore feet. "Why are you still awake?"

She knows Dahyun has an early morning lecture tomorrow. She also knows that when Dahyun is awake at this late at night, not a hint of drowsiness in her posture, she definitely _wants_ something.

Dahyun gets up from the couch and meets Sana halfway so she can wrap her arms around her waist, tugging her close. "Tired?" she asks. Her brows furrow.

"Very," Sana says. There's no need for lies with Dahyun –

Not when Dahyun is so open with what she wants: "You mind if I wanna get off tonight?" Sana shrugs, but Dahyun adds anyway, "Promise I'll do all the work."

"Well that's – a very inviting offer." Sana can already feel the heat that climbs up her chest to rest on her neck, simmering, waiting. She doesn't realise she's smiling until Dahyun's thumb is on her bottom lip, sliding downwards to pull Sana's lips apart.

The kiss tastes like vanilla ice cream – and all sorts of sweet things Sana associates with Dahyun. Dahyun is licking into Sana's mouth, tracing her teeth and dragging wetly against Sana's tongue. It's so hot, with Sana's fingers on Dahyun's shoulders and Dahyun's wandering hands all over Sana's back, and Sana can already feel the fatigue leaving her muscles. She wants – _needs_ – more.

Thankfully, Dahyun shares the same sentiment as she turns them around and pushes at Sana until she lands on the couch, her back against the backrest and quickly getting a lapful of Dahyun – a _very_ eager Dahyun. She's holding back – Sana knows, can see it in the guarded way that Dahyun's touching her – but still so confident. Sana doesn't know how she does it.

"What do you want today?" Sana asks.

Dahyun hums, then bites into her lower lip. Dahyun doesn't do that a lot of times.

"Something wrong?" asks Sana, smoothing her palms over Dahyun's thighs. Her very much _naked_ thighs, Sana realises now, because Dahyun is clad in nothing but one of Sana's older t-shirts, one side threatening to slip off her shoulder.

Dahyun opens her mouth, whimpers. "Master," she says against Sana's mouth.

Sana blinks up at Dahyun, meeting her in the eye. _Oh_. "Yes?"

"I wanna do it," Dahyun says. "Again. It felt nice, the other day" – when they'd first tried master-pet roleplaying a few weeks ago, Sana notes to herself – "I wanna – wanna do it again, master."

The breath that Sana lets out is shuddery. She's not surprised – Dahyun does all the best (and worst) things to her. "If my pretty little pet says so."

Dahyun whimpers again. Her face isn't red with the telltale of embarrassment, but she's smiling coyly, like she knows how good that expression looks on her face and just how hot and bothered it makes Sana feel. Sana tightens her grip around Dahyun's thighs when Dahyun pulls away, but it's only to take what Dahyun's been keeping tucked under one of their couch pillows.

 _Fuck_ – it's the leather collar and metal leash they'd used the first time around.

Dahyun makes quick work of Sana's huge t-shirt off her lithe body, and then the slick black collar around her smooth, smooth neck. Sana is entranced as she watches, can only gather herself enough to slip two fingers between the collar and Dahyun's neck, just to be safe.

When Sana works to unbutton her crisp pink shirt because she _urgently_ needs to get to more skin right about now – Dahyun stops her with her hands around Sana's.

"Keep it on," she says, and then adds, as an afterthought, "please."

Dahyun doesn't say _please_ ; it's all part of the roleplay, Sana knows. And it only makes Sana want to do better in this, show Dahyun that she's capable enough to play the opposing lead in Dahyun's life drama. So Sana leaves her shirt on.

But the skirt comes off – she realises soon enough, as Dahyun quickly works to pulling it off of her legs, maneuvering until the skirt comes off and she can plop back on Sana's lap. Now that their legs are touching, Sana can feel how warm and soft Dahyun is against her.

Dahyun looks breathtakingly pretty like this, her soft, naked breasts and tummy out in the open for Sana to rake her eyes over, and the baby blue panties she has on a lovely contrast against the black leather around her neck. It takes all of Sana to not take her right then right there. This isn't about her; it's about Dahyun, and Sana is more than willing to indulge.

Dahyun hands Sana the leash. "Master," she says, already breathless.

"You're so pretty," Sana says. Her hands roam over Dahyun's thighs and up her sides to rest under the swell of her breasts, massaging them softly, letting the cold metal of the leash in her hand press against the warm skin.

Dahyun's breath hitches. "Can we fuck, master?" She's peering at Sana from under her lashes, all demure but unhesitating and _direct_ with what she wants.

How can Sana say no? "Yes, yes - _fuck_ – of course, baby."

Dahyun kisses her wetly. It muffles the moans that she lets out as Sana palms at her small tits and rubs at her nipples, feeling them pebble under the press of her fingers. She loves seeing Dahyun like this, all eager and willing above her, in her arms, her pretty hands on Sana's shoulders so that she can push further into the kiss. Sana can never tire of her.

"I want – off," Dahyun whimpers into the kiss. "Can I, master?" And then, more forcefully, " _Off_ , please."

Sana isn't doing all the work, though – they've established this beforehand – so she barely lifts her hips as Dahyun pulls her panties off her legs and tosses them aside. Dahyun's panties go next, always impatient. Sana shifts until she's lying on her back on the couch. Dahyun's long, flowy hair frames her face nicely as she looks down at Sana. Sana wraps half of the leash around her hand and _pulls_.

"Ah," Dahyun says, falling onto Sana. "Please, master."

Sana grips the leash tight in her hand as she fingers at the edge of the collar, grazing gently against Dahyun's sensitive neck. Her other arm wraps around Dahyun's waist.

Sana parts her thighs, one leg dangling off the couch. "Then fuck me."

"Yes, yes." Dahyun parts her own legs and aligns their cunts together.

The sensation is good – _so good_ – the warm slick of Dahyun's pussy against Sana's as Dahyun works their cunts together slowly. It's a nice feeling, heightened but stretched out, tending to the ache in Sana's belly, reaping the tensions off her muscles as she just lies back and lets Dahyun do all the work.

"You feel so good, baby," Sana says.

She pulls backwards at the leash gently until Dahyun is sitting up straighter. The angle is better like this, slots Dahyun's crotch against Sana's just right. It pulls out a moan from them both. Dahyun's eyes are closed and her mouth is ajar, keening in pleasure.

"Look at me." Sana pulls at the leash again, the collar catching against Dahyun's throat for a short second, only enough to catch her attention.

Dahyun's eyes snap open. "Master," she whimpers.

She's so _wet_. Sana can practically feel the slick oozing out of Dahyun's labia as Dahyun rocks her hips against Sana's, dragging it nice and slow. It's a sight to behold – Dahyun rocking against Sana's pussy, naked save for the black leather adorning her pretty, pretty neck. Her face scrunch and her tits rise and fall as she shudders.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes," Dahyun says. "Master, I wanna come, please, _please_ –"

Sana knows Dahyun usually takes far longer than this to come. "You've been touching yourself," she says. It's not a question.

Dahyun hums. "You feel good, so good –"

"Is this how a pet behaves, playing alone with yourself while master is gone?"

The pout that Dahyun gives her makes Sana laugh, even as they stay fucking. Sana can feel the slick smeared across their inner thighs. It's so fucking hot.

"I'm just joking," Sana says. "You gonna come, baby?"

Dahyun nods. Her hands travel up Sana's shirt and down to where she's rocking her hips against Sana furiously, parting their labia and pressing their clits up against each other. Sana's hip bucks and Dahyun claws at her thighs, chest heaving.

Dahyun moans, whines, high-pitched and loud in their living room. "Master, master, please, I _want_ –"

"Come for master, baby, come for me."

Half a dozen furious thrusts later and Dahyun is practically _wailing_ as she comes, cum gushing out of her as she rocks deliriously against Sana's cunt.

Dahyun goes willingly when Sana pulls her down by the leash to finger at the collar and over her collarbones, up her jawline and over her slick bottom lip. "My pretty baby."

Dahyun slumps, going limp. "Thank you, master," she breathes out into the crook of Sana's neck. She shifts then, reaching up and unbuckling the collar from around her neck.

"Good?" Sana asks, taking the collar from Dahyun's hands and coiling the leash around it.

"Hm," Dahyun hums. "So good." She's smiling when she kisses Sana briefly.

As Sana puts the collar away, Dahyun rearranges them until their lying side by side on the couch, legs stretched out over the other armrest. Sana wasn't expecting anything, but she gasps when Dahyun sneaks a hand between them and starts rubbing at her sopping cunt. She slips three fingers inside at once, thrusting them in and out of Sana's pussy, fingering her so expertly like it's the easiest thing to do.

"Fuck, fuck, Dahyun, I'm so close," moans Sana as she fucks herself onto Dahyun's fingers.

"Tell me how good it feels to go home to your girlfriend fucking you like this," Dahyun says, lips brushing against Sana's ear.

"It's good, fuck –" Sana keens when Dahyun presses down on her clit, rubbing it quickly. " _Dahyun_ –"

Sana cries when she comes, the pleasure bursting in her groin and to the tips of her fingers, her toes curling and knees tensing and buckling as she drenches Dahyun's fingers in her slick. Dahyun keeps on fucking her, prolonging her orgasm and only pulling out when Sana squirms away, sensitive.

"I got you." Dahyun rubs her hands up Sana's sides, lets Sana curl into her arms.

Sana can't even bring herself to be bothered by the trails of cum that Dahyun's fingers leave behind on her pink shirt. She's feeling even more tired now than she was when she first entered their apartment, except she actually _likes_ this tired, like Dahyun has just singlehandedly removed all her fatigue, leaving her to burrow in the warmth of Dahyun's soft body.

"Thank you," Sana says, already sleepy. Dahyun shifts, only to drag a thick blanket over their tangled bodies. Where did _that_ even come from? "Always prepared," Sana hums, smiling contently. "Don't forget to set your alarm."

"Already done." Dahyun kisses Sana's forehead before burying her face in her hair, nosing at the crown. "And thank _you_ ," she says, but Sana can't be sure, already drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days i'm finally gonna give in and write some sahyo. or namo. or like, just anything that involves nayeon's glorious fingers. frankly the lack of porn in the twice ficdom is disappointing.


End file.
